


Pie Perfect

by JulesVern1967



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Jaguars, Oral Sex, Panties, Pie, Sexual Content, eye fuck, kneel, leg spread, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for the perfect pie with Jaguar Tom, leads to hot car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Perfect

Story challenge pie

I'm at the grocery store picking up a few things when I notice a devilishly handsome man browsing the aisles. Tall, with a beautiful face, elegant hands and impeccably dressed, he is breathtaking. I wander the aisles occasionally making eye contact. I've a few veggies and fruits in my basket and am now standing in the deli, looking at the fresh baked pies. I feel a presence beside me and when I glance up I see it's Mr. Handsome standing right beside me. My heart skips a beat. 

"Hello," he says turning to look right at me. 

"Hi," I answer back, a little shyly.

"I can never decide which flavour," he says in a low voice, smiling at me, "What would you pick?" 

My stomach does a flip flop....fuuuuck he has a sexy voice. 

"Well, I guess it depends on your mood," I say. 

"Tom," he says turning to me, hand extended. 

"Julia," I answer. 

I smile at him and look back at the pies, I can feel my ears burning. When I look at him again, he is still looking at me, and holds my gaze for a few seconds. I notice his eyes sweep over me before coming back up to look at me again.

"I've always found store bought pie to be somewhat lacking," he tells me. 

"Me too," I say almost in a whisper as he stands there eye fucking me. 

Lowering his voice again he says to me, "I think I may have just found the perfect pie, but I'd need a taste to be sure darling."

My mouth feels suddenly dry and so I lick my lips. He follows my tongue and then he slowly reaches his hand out to me. I take it and let him lead me thru the grocery store.

Under a brilliant blue, cloudless sky, we cross the parking lot to a beautiful sports car which is in the shade of a grove of trees. Tom opens the door and I find myself stepping into a white Jag. Im nestled into a tan leather seat, surrounded by tinted windows and pure luxury. Tom pushes a button and sets his seat all the way back. He reaches over me, his face brushing my breasts, and puts my seat back too. Next he climbs overtop of me and kneels on the floor in front of me. Placing his hands on my knees, he spreads my legs apart, all the while holding my gaze. My breath catches in my throat. This beautiful god of a man smells divine, warm skin and a faint scent lingering from this mornings shower I'm sure. His copper coloured hair just brushes his collar, while it curls slightly at the top of his head. He has a straight, elegant nose and inviting lips. His eyes are a mysterious shade of blue which suddenly seem darker now that we are in his car. Tom is wearing a crisp white dress shirt, open 2 buttons at the neck and navy dress pants. He is utterly gorgeous. His breathing is more shallow now as he undoes the side button on my wrap skirt. Looking down at my splayed legs, he opens the skirt slowly exposing me and my black lace panties. 

Eyeing my thighs and what lays between them, he says in a soft whisper, "Oh darling....you are lovely." 

Locking eyes, he unbuttons my blouse, carefully, slowly, teasing himself and me. When he reaches the last button, his eyes burn with desire as he exposes my breasts. Cupping both breasts, and using his thumbs, Tom pulls my bra down, pushing my breasts up, my hard pink nipples jutting out. He leans down, taking one in his mouth, his hot tongue running around and teeth gently biting. I let out a groan, my head falling back. While one hand continues its assault on my nipple, his other hand starts massaging my mound. My panties are soaked when he finally slips a finger in the side of my thong and traces my wet seam. Releasing my nipple, Tom moves his lips up to cover mine, pushing his hot tongue into my mouth eliciting a groan from him. Mmm...he tastes sweet and faintly of whiskey. Pulling back he uses his free hand and in one swift move has my panties around my ankles.

"Oh sweetheart, you are fucking magnificent," Tom whispers, his eyes looking me up and down appreciatively. 

His head dips low between my legs and I feel his hot breath on my clit. I'm panting now, my hands searching for something to grasp. I grab the seatbelt and wrap it around my wrist, my other hand delved into Tom's hair. I pull my one foot free of my thong and he then hooks my legs over his shoulders. Pulling my hips towards him, Tom plunges long fingers deep inside me, his other hand rubbing my clit. Looking at me from between my knees, he licks his lips and gives me a wicked smile. Next his dips his head again and his warm tongue starts flicking my clit. Moans are coming from my mouth as I feel my orgasm starting to build. Tom changes it up and now his tongue is working circles around my nub. I clutch my fingers into his hair and basically start fucking his face with my sex. I cant help pushing hard, trying to put more pressure on my clit.

"Oh Tom, oh fuuuuck, yessss," I start moaning.

Pumping his fingers in and out, licking and pulling on my clit, I can't hold back any longer. Just the thought of getting eaten out by this gorgeous mysterious stranger along with his exquisite expertise makes me explode into a million stars, my twat clenching and unclenching over and over around his fingers. Tom hasn't let up, and I feel my juices gush and trickle over my ass and over Toms mouth and hand. When my heart finally slows, and I open my eyes, Tom's grinning face is looking up at me from between my thighs. Slowly he removes his fingers, and seductively twirls his tongue around one.

" Mmmmmm darling, cream pie," he gives me a wink and purrs in a low voice, "My absolute favourite!"


End file.
